Blood Cries
by Chibi Tomb Robbress
Summary: [AU][Yaoi][Yuri][Het] She spent years in juvie and quite quickly got herself involved in many drugs. She had ties to the wrong people, but she was street wise. She thought she knew the night life, but maybe the dark holds more secrets than she thought..


**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Blood Cries - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - Description - - - - - -**

**-Name-**  
Daemon Angelus

**-Hair-**  
Dead Straight  
Equal with her Elbows  
Strawberry Blond  
Mohawk, only about two thirds of an inch everywhere else

**-Eyes-**  
Narrow  
Slightly Slanted  
Bright Grey-Green

**-Height-**  
Five feet five and a half inches

**-Tattoos-**  
Tarantula crawling up her back  
The image of ripped and bleeding flesh at her neck, right shoulder, waist, thighs and ankles  
Ahand on each of her breasts—compliments of the seventeen-year old that 'dated' her in juvie  
Blood dripping from each outer corners of her eyes  
Abloody katana going down the length of her spine  
A snake hugging her left upper arm  
Her name (Daemon) across her waistline in a very old fashioned writing

**- - - - - - A little Past - - - - - -**

The past of Daemon T. Giancarlo is brutal and bloody, with the horrible memory of her father's anger problem, almost a mental illness with its severity, and that was what had eventually drove him to try to murder his children, to beat the boy and girl to death, after they accidentally broke a front window playing baseball. He had dragged them into the house and proceeded to beat—and rape—the young children. Daemon was nine, her brother almost thirteen.

Fortunately, their mother had come home before the insane man had actually done anything fatal, though she was too late to prevent the painful and tainting things that had already happened. Daemon had horrible wounds that included several broken ribs, her left shinbone completely shattered, as well as many other fractures and almost her whole body deep green and purple in the severe bruising. But those could all heal. The memory of her own father raping her wouldn't. Her older brother's injuries were just as bad. Both physical...and mental.

He wasn't raped, instead forced to rape his sister whom he loved dearly.

Years later, four to be exact, the brother was living with their mother and rich stepfather, while Daemon spent major time in juvie. After what had happened to her, everyone would have thought that she'd turn into the shell of what she'd been; turning into a quiet, empty corpse. Instead, the opposite happened. She properly lost her maidenhood and earned her tattoos there before she was let out, only to go through high school shoving kids into lockers and whoring herself off to jocks and drug dealers. She thought she knew the nightlife, everything that's going on, but maybe she didn't.

**- - - - - - Prologue - - - - - - **

"C'mon hun, just another hour…you know I'll pay…I always have and you know you can't resist my charms…" The teenage boy cooed, nuzzling the back of the younger girl's neck while he none-too-gently rubbed her tattooed breasts.

"Nooooooo…" She moaned quietly, trying to wriggle away from him. "I've got homework, like this huge book report and—ahh…god…" She promptly stopped complaining when he unceremonially jerked inside of her, instead crying out in half pain, half pleasure while he tightly gripped at the abused flesh in his hands. "Oh god—ah—god, let go…"

"Not until you promise you'll stay with me…" He murmured in her ear, tongue flicking out to lick at it.

"F-fine, b-but leggo, it hu-urts…" She gasped as he squeezed tighter.

"It's going to hurt more in a minute."

"Wha—" Suddenly he bit deeply into her neck and she tried to scream, but he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, so she settled for whimpering in pain. He removed his—fangs? What the hell?—from her neck, and licking at the blood that seeped from the wound. The current was rather fast, as he'd bitten into a main vein. Black dots were appearing in her vision and she barely felt him finally begin to thrust in and out of her. By time he came, she was on the very edge of consciousness and well on the way to death's door.

"Do you want to live?" She heard him whisper in her ear, and she forced herself to nod. He licked at her neck again, before his hand left her mouth for a moment. When it returned, she could smell blood. "Drink." He ordered. "And maybe you'll see another sun down." She whimpered, trying to pull away, but his other hand rose to hold her head in place. He pressed the bloody wrist to her mouth. "Drink. Now." She sighed, knowing she had no other choice, and she didn't really want to die…she hesitantly began licking at the metallic-tasting liquid and cringed, but continued. There was no way this could possibly help her live, but she entertained him. Within minutes, she passed out.

**End of Prologue **

**- - - - - - Author's Note - - - - - - **

…what? I was bored. Very…very bored. (yawneth) The ideas spinning around in my head had to be let out and I was inspired to write by—okay, I can't remember.

…shut up…

(sighs)

I have no clue how I could write that. Sure, I read AFF lemon all the time, but I can barely write even extremely light lime.

God…

**Posted on Monday, July 04, 2005 at 12:34 PM PST.**


End file.
